


Ghosts and Demons

by Bourbonscars



Category: NCIS
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-10-02 22:00:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17271914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bourbonscars/pseuds/Bourbonscars
Summary: Why doesn't Jack want anyone to know about her relationship with Gibbs?





	Ghosts and Demons

Gibbs tapped the elevator button and a second later the doors open, his eyes landed on the woman standing at the back of the elevator smiling. A young agent, diverted his gaze from Gibbs and practically ran out of the elevator. Gibbs reputation did precede him. Gibbs stepped inside allowing the doors to close behind him as he stared at the woman.

“You ruined the surprise.” She smirked.

He just gave her a slight nod of his head as he flicked the stop switch on the elevator. “And what was the surprise?”

“I was going to get you coffee, which is probably where you’re headed.” Jack leaned back against the rail of the elevator. “Why are you just staring at me like that?”

“Hard not to stare when you wear that dress to work.” The midnight blue dress wrapped around her body knotted at her hip, the low neckline revealing the perfect amount of cleavage and the swell of her breasts. It stopped just under her knee and she had on the thigh high boots that matched the color of the dress. Gibbs’ eyes leered down her body and he let out a long slow breath. 

She glanced down at the dress then back at him. “I thought you liked this dress?”

“I do.” He took a step towards her again leering down her body. “It was the first dress I ever unwrapped you from.” The memory of that night flashed through his mind. His fingers pulling at the knot, her dress falling open to reveal the matching black panties and bra, his fingers caressing across her stomach, his first touch of her milky skin. He shook his head and cleared his throat.

“That must be why I love this dress so much.” She stepped into his personal space. “Are you thinking about unwrapping me again?” 

“Yeah.” The word came out in a breathless sigh.

“Be careful.” She reached out and fingered the button on his dress coat. “All this sexy innuendo at work and I might start thinking your vehement objection to sex at the office is all a rues.”

“It’s not.” He kissed her forehead and flicked the elevator on. “Although if anyone had a chance at changing my mind it would be you.” As he finished the statement the elevator stopped and he turned around and walked out. 

She grinned proudly as she stayed in the elevator. “Grab me one too…I need to get back to work…or maybe take a cold shower.”

He stopped and turned around staring back at her as the elevator doors closed and she winked at him. Shaking his head, he chuckled as he turned back around and headed out the front door. 

##########

When he returned with the coffee, he was lucky enough to catch her while she was on the phone. He sat the coffee down and exited without incident. The rest of the day had been a blur as a case came in, luckily an open and shut one. He was at his desk reading over the final reports when the hairs on the back of his neck when up and he instinctively took a deep breath. He always sensed her, smelled her, long before he could see her. Glancing up, a few seconds later she strolled into the bullpen, stopping at McGee’s desk.

“Thanks for coming down.” McGee smiled as he stood up. “I have invitations for everyone.” He handed one to Sloane. Walking over to Bishop’s desk, he handed her one, then Torres and finally he made his way over to Gibbs’ desk and handed the man an envelope. “We’re having a birthday party for the twins.”

Gibbs took the envelope. “I’ll be there.”

“Me too.” Bishop smiled.

“Me too.” Torres added.

McGee glanced back at Sloane.

“Of course.”

“And feel free to bring a date.” McGee glanced at Sloane.

“Um, I don’t think so. I’ll probably just come with Gibbs.” She smiled over at the man. “If you’re game.”

Gibbs looked over at her then back at McGee without answering.

“You could bring a date.” McGee tried not to make it sound like he was prying, but all of the team thought he was seeing someone. The door at his place was locked a lot more than usual and there were several nights when one of them had stopped and he wasn’t there. All four people looked at Gibbs as if he might actually answer.

Again, Gibbs ignored the question and went back to the file on his desk. 

“Anyway.” McGee realized they definitely weren’t getting an answer. He felt a hand on his shoulder.

“Come on Tim, let’s go get a drink.” Torres patted McGee’s shoulder. 

“Sure.”

“Up for a drink?” Bishop stood by Gibbs’ desk.

“No.” Gibbs never looked up.

“Plans.”

He pulled off his glasses and looked at her.

“Right, none of my business.” Taking the hint she turned to Sloane. “Up a drink?”

“I’m in for one.” She agreed. “I’ll be down in a minute.”

Bishop glanced at Gibbs, then Sloane. “Meet you in the lobby.” Bishop headed towards the elevator with the two other agents. If anyone could find out if Gibbs was dating someone it was Sloane.

Gibbs felt her presence in front of him and looked up. 

“Going to be long?”

He shook his head. “Al Volo.”

“You want me to pick it up.”

“Meet me there in an hour.”

“Really?” She was taken aback. “We’re going out?”

He nodded.

“Sure you don’t just want to pick it up and curl up on the couch together?”

Slowly he shook his head back and forth.

“Or dinner in bed.” She winked at him.

Again he shook his head.

“Okay.” She shrugged. “Al Volo in an hour. I’ll be there.” She smiled as she headed off towards the elevator.

###########

Sitting at the table, Gibbs sipped the Bourbon as he waited, he glanced at his watch and then at the front of the restaurant. He watched as she approached the hostess and the hostess pointed in his direction. When their eyes met, they both smiled.

“Thought I would be late traffic is horrible.” Jack groaned as she slipped of her coat and sat down. 

He chuckled. He doubted the woman had ever been late in her life. Punctuality was a product of her military service and she still lived by it.

A second later the waiter arrived placing a plate in front of each of them and left.

“How do you do that?” She closed her eyes and inhaled deeply. “Papperdelle All’Agnello.” Opening her eyes she smiled. “My favorite.” 

The waiter reappeared and placed a glass of wine before her. “Enjoy.” He smiled and nodded at each of them.

She smiled at Gibbs as she picked up the glass and took a sip. Again her eyes closed and her shoulders relaxed as she tasted the wine. Slowly her eyes opened and she was staring into blue. “Tommasi, Amarone.”

Gibbs gave that half smile.

“I ordered it the first time we ever came here.”

“I remember you had the same reaction when you took a drink then.”

“A week of Asian take out and now this? What is the occasion?”

“I was hungry.”

They both laughed. Soon they were eating, talking and laughing, she had a second glass of wine and he didn’t have second Bourbon.

When the check came, the waitress placed it in front of Gibbs and left.

“Let me pay for half.” Jack watched as his head cocked to the side. “Come on I ordered dessert and a second glass of wine.”

Ignoring her comment, he stood up and pulled out her chair for her. Plucking her jacket off the back of her chair, he held it up as she slipped her arms in. 

“Thank you.” She smiled.

Gibbs was sure she was about to lean in and kiss him, but she suddenly took a step back.

“I’m all set.” 

They walked out of the restaurant and paused just outside the door. “I’ll see you back at the house.”

“Your car nearby?”

“Right there” She nodded a few cars down on the side of the road. “Bet I beat you there.” She walked towards the car without even a glance back.

##########

She didn’t beat him there. In fact, he’d changed and the coffee was almost done by the time she walked in.

“I love walking in to the smell of coffee.” She walked over and stopped in front of the couch. Bending her knee, she reached back and unzipped her boot then the other and stepped out of them. “You should have come for a drink.” Curling up on the center of the couch. “Jimmy and Duck showed up.”

He walked in from the kitchen with two mugs of coffee. Handing her one, he sat down next to her on the couch and felt the soft touch on his arm.

“You were getting so good about spending time with everyone are you regressing?” She asked with a smirk.

He rolled his eyes.

“We’re going Saturday right?”

He took a sip of coffee. “I don’t know thought I might take a date.” He glanced over at her.

“What’s her name?” She looked at him as if honestly waiting for him to say a name.

He shook his head and chuckled.

“Should I not have suggested we go together? Were you hoping to back out at the last minute?”

“No.”

“Then what’s the problem?”

“No problem.” He took another drink of coffee. 

“There’s some problem. What is it?”

He waited a moment but then finally spoke. “You and I-”

She sat there waiting for more. “What about you and I?”

He opened his mouth about to speak then stopped. “Nothing.” He shook his head. “Forget it.” 

“You’re upset about what I said to McGee.” It suddenly registered with her. “That I said I wouldn’t bring a date I’d just go with you instead.” 

He leaned forward, putting his elbows on his knees, and glanced over at her.

“I didn’t mean to-you have boundaries and rule-”

“I have never played that rule card with you.” His voice was full of annoyance. “I abandon that rule the first time you kissed me.”

“You kissed me first.” She smirked.

“I’m gonna work on the boat.” He stood up and started to walk towards the basement.

“So what you want to tell everyone we’re sleeping together?”

He stopped. This was the moment in past relationships that he would have ignored the comment and just disappeared into the basement. That was his MO and part of the reason his marriages had failed. He took a deep breath and turned around meeting her brown eyes. “No, but this-” He waved his hand back and forth between them. “Between us, is more than just sex. At least for me.” He took a deep breath. “I thought it was for you too.”

She swallowed the lump in her throat. “It is.” 

He made a tsk noise as he shook his head. “I’m not so sure about that.”

“Really?” Her voice was now as annoyed as his as she jumped up off the couch. “I’ve been here almost every night for months.” She emphasized the time frame as her anger grew. “I have clothes in your closet, a tooth brush in your bathroom, and pairs of shoes under your bed.” She shook her head. “Doesn’t that say something about my commitment to-”

“That’s not commitment, that’s convenience.”

The words hit her like a fist and the anger in her body dissipated as her shoulders fell.

“Twice tonight I reached for your hand and you pulled back.” He watched as she tried to think of something to say. “And why would you think I’d want you to pay for half the check.” He shook his head. “Last time we went to Al Volo’s we drank a whole bottle of Bourbon, didn’t see you offering to pay for half of that.”

“Really?” She laughed. “We’re going to have a fight about money?”

His eyes narrowed as he glared at her. “You know damn well this isn’t about money.”

Any trace of laughter faded. 

“I’ve been around enough to know when a man offers to take a woman out to a nice restaurant, one of her favorites and she tries to do anything to get out of it.” He paused. “There’s a problem.”

“What now it’s a crime to want to stay in and just spend time with you.”

“No, but that’s not what it was.” There was so much more to it than that. “A few weeks ago, that night when McGee showed up and the door wasn’t lock-”

“I was just wearing a sheet…I hid in the spare room.”

“Yeah.” Gibbs paused as he took a deep breath. “I never asked you to hide.”

She felt her stomach churn and the bile rise in her throat.

“And it wasn’t modesty that made you run and hide.” He watched as the color drained from her face. “Yeah, I have boundaries and rules. I don’t announce it to the team every time I date some woman.” He took a step towards her. “But you are not just some woman.” 

“And you’re not just some man.”

“Somethings changed and I’ve been trying for weeks to figure it out.” He shook his head. “So maybe you should figure it out and let me know.”

“Are you really doing this?” She suddenly couldn’t breathe, felt that crushing weight on her chest, and she was sure at any minute her knees would give out. This wasn’t how any of this was supposed to happen. 

Trying to ignore the pain he saw in her eyes, he searched for the right words. “I’ve made a lot of mistakes in the past, especially when it comes to women…I don’t want you to be one of those mistakes Jack.” Taking her hand and bringing it to his lips he kissed the inside of her wrist. “I’d rather know now then to fall deeper in love with you and lose you. I’ve been through that before and I can’t do it again.” He let go of her wrist as he turned and walked away.

She watched him, unable to move or speak. There was so much she wanted to say, needed to say, but when she opened her mouth nothing came out. She stumbled back to the couch and sat down before her legs gave out. He was right this was all her fault…something had changed. There was no denying that to herself to him to anyone. She wanted to cry but the tears wouldn’t come. Instead she sat there, staring at the open basement door hoping praying he would walk back through it, that this was all just a bad dream. He didn’t walk back through the door and this wasn’t a dream.

##########

He’d sanded, drilled, and added two new beams before he finally stopped and leaned back against the work bench. He stared over at the boat. This was payback, poetic justice or maybe karma. Whichever it was, he probably deserved it. He’d hurt a lot of good women because of his inability to let go of the past. His ex-wives, Jenny, Hollis….they all loved him and he couldn’t or wouldn’t love them back. He was always holding on to Shannon afraid if he loved someone else it would somehow take away his love for her, diminish everything they shared and the future they’d been denied when she was killed. It was almost dying on that operating table that changed something in him…and then meeting her. It was the perfect storm. She was perfect at least to him. A strong independent woman, beautiful, warm, kind and with demons that mirrored his own. In a lot of ways she was a female him. Which was why he was now experiencing everything he’d put so many women through. Hollis was a perfect example. She’d loved him, wanted him to love her to, wanted more, and as soon as she asked for it he started to pull away. He shook his head as he grabbed the Bourbon bottle from the shelf and poured some into a mug. And that’s exactly what he felt from Jack now. 

A little over four months ago they’d given in to the attraction between them and he never gave rule twelve a second thought. Their relationship was this natural progression neither talking about it just letting it happen, no questions, no concerns, just letting it evolve….until about three weeks ago when something changed, she changed. She spent fewer nights here, when he suggested going out she made excuses, the conversations had lost their depth, and sex was completely different. Sex with them was amazing sometimes tender and calm sometimes raw and unbridled, but there was always a connection between them that shook them both to the core…now they were both holding back, for different reasons. He knew his reason, but he still wasn’t sure about hers.

Emptying his mug, he poured another, and laughed. It really was poetic justice…him having this internal dialog with himself, a dialog that more than one of his ex-wives had tried to have with him when they knew the marriage was coming to an end. He downed the Bourbon and sat the mug down. Glancing at his watch, he sighed. After two, she was probably asleep on the couch, he could slip passed her and sleep in the bed. No, he definitely did not want to sleep in the bed tonight. It always smelled like her. Coffee, that was what he needed then he’d just sleep on the boat. Heading up the stairs, he stepped lightly as he entered the kitchen and his eyes landed on the sleeping form on the couch. She was curled up on her side, hugging the pillow. He was drawn to her, the connection still there even through the turmoil they were experiencing. Standing there beside the couch he marveled at how just the sight of her moved him. It wasn’t just the sexual desire, but the love that made his heart race and his mind want to forget that there was any distance between them. He gently sat down on the edge of the couch looking down at her. His fingers brushed a stray curl from her brow and she stirred, her eyes fluttering open.  
Her hand took his kissing his palm as she rolled over onto her back gazing up at him. Clutching his hand to her breast she looked at him with a strange mixture of remorse and desire. 

“Make love to me.” The words were a whispered plea. “Please Gibbs.” 

The words were bitter sweet. He knew why she spoke them, wanting to invoke the emotion of their meaning.

“I still dream about that first time you unwrapped me from this dress.” She placed his hand on the knot tied at her waist and waited. When he didn’t move to untie it, she did it herself drawing the dress over herself exposing her body to him.

He swallowed hard as his eyes skimmed down her body. Her breast rising and falling in the lace black bra, her stomach quivering as his eyes traveled to the matching black thong that barely covered her. 

“Just the thought of you touching me makes me wet.” She squirmed her way of begging him to touch her. 

God he wanted to touch her, wanted to run his finger over that scrap of black fabric between her legs and feel her wetness seeping through. His body shivered as her hand clutched at his thigh, her other hand sweeping across her bare stomach.

“Do you want to just watch what thoughts of you do to me?” Her hand slid down her stomach and beneath the black fabric. She purred as she rubbed her fingers between the wet folds. “I remember the first time you went down on me.” She moaned as she slipped her fingers inside herself. “God you just couldn’t get enough.” Her hips started to gyrate. “How many times did I come?” Her back arched. “I lost count.” She moved her fingers in and out as she let the memory race through her mind. “Then when you took me.” Her body trembled when she felt the hand caress up her thigh and her legs parted further. “Your cock filling me, deep inside me.” She stared into the steel blue eyes. “I wish you were inside me now.” Her hand on his thigh moved up brushing over his hard cock. When he didn’t protest, she popped the button on his jeans, unzipped them, and pushed the boxers down enough to free his cock. 

He was going to stop her, wanted to stop her the minute her dress opened, but his need, his want for her kept him silent. And now as her hand wrapped around his cock and stroked over his length any thought of stopping her drifted away. Suddenly his hands were on the tiny ribbons of fabric at her hips and he tugged the thong down. She lifted her hips and he tossed them to the floor. Crawling up her body, he stopped when he was staring down into those brown eyes that haunted his every thought. He latched onto her hip when she grabbed his cock and pushed him into the wetness. She tugged his jeans down passed his hips. His head fell to her shoulder as he sank into her, her fingertips clawing up his back as their bodies joined. 

She clung to him as he took her, his hips making quick thrust into her, his head still buried in the crook of her neck. Biting down on her bottom lip, she closed her eyes. She knew he’d give in, knew the moment he didn’t stop her from touching herself that he wouldn’t deny her what she wanted. Yet even as his lips pressed kisses to her neck, she realized this wasn’t what she wanted…of course she wanted him, but she wanted all of him, and this was not all of him. He was holding back, the unanswered questions between them, the explanations she’d been unable to give, creating a chasm between them emotionally. She pressed her lips to his ear. “I’m sorry…for everything.” The body against her tensed and he suddenly stopped. “I love you.”

His head came up and he gazed down into her eyes. They’d said it once before to each other, months ago, and then never again. 

“More than I have ever loved anyone.” She rose up and captured his lips as she grabbed his face with both hands. She kissed him as if this one kiss, this one moment would decide their fate. It was a kiss that tried to convey the depth of her love and the sea of regret that threatened to drown her. A kiss that asked for forgiveness even when she felt she didn’t deserve it, but knowing he would give it. A kiss that explained in some small way her pulling back had been out of fear, her own unwarranted emotion that she’d allowed to control her. 

Gibbs only let it end when his aching lungs demanded air. “I love you Jack and I have never loved anyone in all the ways I love you.”

“Show me.” She lifted her head and nipped at his bottom lip as her hands tugged the sweatshirt up and he lifted his arms letting her remove it. “I want all of you, everything you’ve ever held back...” Her teeth nipped at his chin and then down his throat before coming back up and biting at his lip again. “And the one thing you’ve never given anyone.” She saw the unique mix of arousal and concern in his eyes, eager to fuel the fire she kissed across his chest then bit down causing him to hiss. “I want control…complete control.” She jerked the jeans and boxers down his legs and he sloughed them off. She smiled up at him then put her hands on his chest and pushed him off the couch onto the floor, falling with him. He landed on his back and she crawled on top of him straddling his groin. 

“If you’re a good boy.” She dipped down and nibbled at his earlobe as her hand slipped under the couch. “I might let you lick my pussy as a reward when I’m done with you.”  
He went to reach up with both hands and pull her to him when he felt the metal around his wrist, heard the click, then his arm was jerked downward and he heard another click. 

She saw the utter shock on his face as he looked from the cuff on his wrist to the other around the leg of the couch. She used his shock to click another set of cuffs to his other wrist and around the leg of the coffee table. 

He stared up at her, the shock turning to a look of appreciation as he looked at his two cuffed wrists and then back up at her. 

“I know you could get out.” She put her hands flat on his chest. “Break the coffee table leg then lift the couch enough to slide the cuff off the leg.”

He looked at her confused by her explaining the easiest way out.

“The cuffs are symbolic.” She licked her lips. “I want control over this.” She touched his temples with her fingers. “And this.” She placed her palm flat on his chest over his heart. “And this.” She rocked over his hard cock and he tugged at the cuffs desperately wanting to touch her. “Mind, heart, and body.” She let her hands caress up his chest stopping to let her thumbs rub across his nipples. “Such a powerful combination.” She sighed as she dipped down and sucked his right nipple. Looking back up at him, she spoke again. “I really thought I would be another mistake for you.” She let her hands continue up his chest exploring the peaks and valley. “I thought you’d pull away.” Her hands moved across his shoulders. “That even with the connection we had.” She dipped down again brushing her lips against his. “That it wouldn’t be enough.” Her hands danced up the sides of his neck. “That I wouldn’t be enough.”

He tugged at the cuffs as a wave of anxiety rushed through him. He knew exactly what she was saying, where this was leading.

“I was prepared for rules and regulations, the boundaries that couldn’t be crossed.” Her thumbs brushed across his lips and he licked at them wanting some sense of her. “I wasn’t ready for you to abandon the rules and regulations and tear down all these boundaries for me.” She leaned down and whispered in his ear. “And your right, modesty didn’t make me hide that night.” Pulling back she looked down with an apologetic gaze. “I didn’t want him to know, I didn’t want anyone to know about us.” She swallowed hard as the fear of why she didn’t want anyone to know shook her. 

“Why?” It was the first word he had spoken and it came out as a dry crackle. 

“So when I couldn’t vanquish the ghost and slay the demons no one would know I failed…like all the others before me.” 

The veiled reference made his heart thump against his chest. He yanked at the cuffs not sure if he wanted to break free and flee or hold her and tell her all the truths she needed to hear.

“When I told you I loved you, as much as I meant it, I never expected you to say it back.” She took a deep breath. “You weren’t supposed to say it back.” She shook her head. “I wasn’t prepared for you to love me.” 

“But I do.” God he loved her more than he would ever be able to convey.

“I know.” She took a deep breath. “It was still hard to believe that night.” She rose up off his groin.

He held his breath anticipating her action. A low guttural grow ripped from his lips as she enveloped his cock coming to rest in his lap again.

She sighed contently, relishing in the fullness she felt just having him inside her. “Even after the countless times we made love that night.” She rocked her hips causing them both to moan. “Even after all the marks we left on each other.” After that night she had to wear turtle necks and slacks for a week.

“I needed-” His head went back and he grunted as she dipped down biting at his jugular.

“To mark me.” She whispered in his ear before biting down again. 

“Yes.” He thrust his hips up driving his cock deeper into her.

“Did you really think I would let anyone else touch me?” She dragged her nails up his rib cage. 

“Jack.” He growled the name yanking at the cuffs, the animal within him threatening to break free.

She licked a path up the side of his neck then started making quick short movements over his cock.

His hands balled into fists.

Her hand touched his cheek. “Until I take my last breath…” She was panting as her own need built. “I’m yours, completely, always.” 

An animalistic roar echoed through the room, as he snapped the leg off the coffee table, using his free hand to lift the couch the inch he needed to slide the cuff from around the couch leg. His right hand shot up and latched onto the side of neck as he sat up keeping her in his lap. His lips seized hers with such force he knew their lips would be bruised, but he didn’t care. His arm wrapped around her crushing their bodies together. Ripping his lips from hers, his eyes locked on hers. “You are enough.” He growled it. “Enough and so much more.” His forehead touched hers as his hand slipped between them and between her thighs, 

Arms around his neck, one hand knotted in his hair, the other clawed at the nape of his neck. “Oh God.” Her body shuddered as two of his fingers found her clit. 

“Tell me you want me to make you come.” He wanted to hear it wanted her to know she was still in control.

“Make me come.” She panted as the fingers rubbed her clit….his cock inside her…his fingers…their bodies skin to skin, the connect between them…it was too much. She screamed some mixture of words and sounds as her body convulsed.

“Jack.” He gasped the name as she tightened around his cock, her thighs tightening trapping his fingers.

“Come for me.” She hissed still shaking from her release. “Do it.”

Thrusting into her, he lost himself in her, basking in the closeness that connection that was there between them again. He wanted to hold on, wanted to make it last forever, but the need, the desire was too much. He surrendered coming screaming her name before collapsing back onto the floor with her in his arms.

##########

They were still on the floor, his eyes were closed, his head on the pillow, her body curled against him, her head on his chest and they were covered with a blanket. He wasn’t sure how long they’d been lying there, but he knew the sunlight had filled the room seeping in from the blinds.

“I really thought you were going to rip the leg off the couch.”

Gibbs couldn’t help but laugh. “I came damn close.”

She pulled her head up and smiled.

His eyes opened and his hand touched her cheek. 

“I have a question.”

“Okay.”

“I need a date for a party today. You up for it?”

“Yeah.” He rolled onto his side, snaking his arm around her waist and drawing her against him. “Are you?”

“Oh I am so up for it.” She laughed.

His brow furrowed. 

“You do realize no one is going to dare ask you anything about us, but me.” She grinned. “They will ask me all about it.”

He glared at her.

“What!” She smirked. “I didn’t say I was going to tell them anything, I’m just saying, they’re going to ask.”

“And what if they do ask me?” His eyebrow went up. 

“Never gonna happen. I mean maybe-” She suddenly stopped in mid-sentence her facial expression turning serious. “What would you say if they asked you?”

He wrapped his arms tighter around her and took a deep breath. “That she vanquished all the ghosts, slayed all the demons and made me whole again.”

“Gibbs.” Her eyes welled with tears as he kissed her.

“And that she swears like a sailor when she comes.”

Her mouth fell open and she gasped. “I do not!” She smacked his chest.

“Did you not hear the words coming from your mouth.” He laughed as he kissed her neck.

“I wasn’t really focused on what I was saying.” She snapped trying to push him away. “I swear to God if you-” The rest of the words were swallowed by a kiss, a kiss that made her pull him close again.

##########

“Gibbs, Jack. Thanks for coming.” McGee smiled as he opened the door and they stepped inside. “There is beer, wine, coffee. Probably some juice if you want it.” 

Jack waved as the other made their way over to say hello. She saw McGee glance down realizing the two had their hands entwined and her hand as on his arm. As he realized the physical contact, it seemed everyone else did as well all. Everyone suddenly went silent and still. They glanced back and forth at each other, then at Jack and Gibbs.

“What? I brought a date.” Gibbs shrugged as he picked a chip from the bowl beside him on the counter and shoved it in his mouth.

“I knew it.” Torres’ hands balled into fists and he cackled happily. He looked at Bishop. “You owe me fifty bucks.” He instantly felt the Gibbs’ stare. “Hey if you didn’t want me to figure it out you shouldn’t have been all over her on Christmas Eve.”

Gibbs rolled his eyes. 

“Just can’t keep his hands off me.” She winked at Torres.

Gibbs glared over at her.

“You remember what that does to me right?” She wiggled her eyebrows at him and his eyes widened. 

The people around them all fought back a laugh.

“I do.” Gibbs raised an eyebrow. “Do you want me to tell them what it makes you do?” He watched her mouth fall open as it had earlier this morning. “Don’t start something you can’t finish.”

The shock left her face and she smiled that happy euphoric everything is right with the world smile that women have when they’re in love. She hugged his arm tighter and he kissed her forehead. 

“You’re not going to believe the cake Delilah made.” Bishop sighed. “Minion Kevin and its adorable”

And that was that. No one asked about any of it, because they knew, she was the one, the one that hadn’t failed, that had vanquished the ghosts and slayed the demons and made him whole again.


End file.
